when all your dreams come true
by eponnia
Summary: When the restaurant was finally ready to open its doors, Tiana expected to feel different. [A missing scene. Naveen/Tiana drabble.]


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first P&F drabble, first Naveen/Tiana (there needs to be a ship name for them; Taveen? Niana?) and first Disney story, but my fortieth fic published overall. I hope I did it justice.**

**I finally watched this film, and wondered why we just got a quick montage of their success at the very end after their wedding. I don't think it would have been much of a stretch to put in a scene detailing the actual opening of the restaurant. With the absence of that scene, I decided to write it myself. Rather, what happen just before.**

* * *

She was not supposed to be feeling like this.

Tiana mentally shook herself and went back to sweeping vigorously, attempting to keep her mind off the strange feeling muddling her thoughts. But it wasn't long before she began to dwell again.

Her dream (her father's dream), her goal, her vision, what she had worked for nearly her entire life, the one thing that never failed to keep her going against all odds, was _here_. And she was supposed to be ecstatic. But she… wasn't, exactly.

She was happy, of course. But there was still that strange feeling weighing down her heart and her spirits.

"Tiana? What are you doing?"

She ignored the voice behind her, continuing to sweep.

"Tiana," he repeated, "we hired a cleaning staff for a reason. You should be, I don't know, overseeing something. Just something other than… sweeping."

"And what is wrong with sweeping?" Tiana snapped, whirling to face her husband. He held up his hands in mock defense, though he did eye the broom a bit nervously.

"Nothing, just… we actually did hire people to do it for you?" Naveen said quickly, taking a step back out of swinging range of her broom, but Tiana only sighed.

"I'm sorry, Naveen. I didn't mean to be short with you." She bent to pick up the dustpan, holding the broom loosely in her other hand, and straightened as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just try not to take it out on the staff," he joked lightly, but grew serious at her glare. "Okay, okay. I know you never would." Releasing his light touch on her shoulder, he put his hands in his pockets. "But really, you seemed more stressed than I would expect on opening day. Rather, you don't seem as happy as I would have expected."

"That's just it," Tiana admitted, looking up at her husband. "My entire life, I've worked for this moment. What if…" She bit her lip. "What if it doesn't meet my expectations?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"On the night of Mardi Gras, you know that Dr. Facilier offered to make my dreams of this restaurant come true. Obviously I turned him down," she began, and Naveen nodded. "But he told me that when I dream, I dream big. What if I've dreamed _too_ big?"

"There's no dream that's too big–"

"What if this isn't realistic? What if we can't keep it open? What if no one comes? What if–"

"Tiana," Naveen interrupted. "You can think of all the what ifs in the world, but that isn't going to change the fact that you did it. You achieved your dream."

She looked down, but he put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up, his gaze meeting hers. "Like you always said, you make your dreams happen. You just have to focus on what's before you, not behind you. Everything will work out in the end."

Despite herself, the corners of Tiana's mouth were tugged up into a smile as he removed his hand from her chin. "When did you get so philosophical?"

"Since I met you," he said sincerely and for no reason at all she laughed.

"I was trying to be deep and romantic," Naveen insisted as Tiana tried to control her mirth. He made a melodramatic face, feigning insult. "Here I am, imparting wisdom and attempting to woo you, only for you to jest. I object, ma'am!"

"I apologize," Tiana said as she finally composed herself, but couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face as he raised an eyebrow. "I've been so busy for so long with the restaurant that I haven't had something to laugh about. Thank you."

"Anything for the lady," Naveen said with a smirk as he leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
